Kejutan
by blackcorrals
Summary: Beberapa drabble absurd yang menceritakan tentang kejutan ultah untuk Fang /warning: gaje,OOC, EYD, humor garing, etc.
_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy punya pihak Monsta Studios**_

 _ **Cerita punya Corra~**_

 _ **Warning; gaje, humor garing, OOC, Typo(s), EYD, bahasa acakadul, etc**_

 _ **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari laman web. lain_V**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading All ^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Amaran palsu~**_

Siang yang cukup terik di Pulau Rintis. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang berjalan kaki(?) dan tak menentu arah tujuannya.

"Hh.. Enaknya ngapain ya?" ujar Fang /au:Entahlahauthorpuntaktau /re:gaknanya! /au:pundungdipojokan.

Tiba-tiba muncullah lampu 5 watt(?) yang bersinar terang di atas pucuk daun teh., pucuk., pucuk., pucuk.. /ditampol. Oke, oke.. author salah naskah! Maksudnya di atas rambut sang pemuda jabrik /diterkamharimaubayang.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berfikir(?) Ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan…

" _Tolonnggg.. toloonnggg… somebody help me… A~aah.,"_

Fang sweetdrop, 'Hh., Bukankah itu suara cemprengnya si guru gaje?' /kenakebisrotankeinsyafan.

Ia pun segera berlari kencang, sekencang harimau bayang. Hingga sampailah ia di sebuah gang sempit yang terkesan gamblang /re:kamsudloh?

Samar-samar, dari kejauhan dilihatnya sang guru yang terkapar tak berdaya di jalanan berpasir. Mata Fang membelalak. Ia menghampiri sang guru dengan gerakan yang diperlambat_slowmotionlah! /digampar.

"Cikgu Papa! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Cikgu bisa jadi seperti ini? Budak mana yang berani menghajar kekasih kebenaran? Cikgu~ kumohon, bertahanlah! Kami masih membutuhkanmu.. huhuhu.. Janganlah pergi secepat ini! Tidaakkkk..." Fang terus mengoceh sambil berteriak gaje. Apalagi dengan efek deraian air mata yang membuatnya semakin OOC. Ditambah dengan pencahayaan redup dengan lampu yang menyorot keduanya juga iringan musik klasik yang memperunyam suasana /au:facepalmsambilgeleng"kepala/plakk.

"Woyy! Apa yang kau maksud itu, hahh?!" _backsoundkasetrusak.

"Apa kau pikir., Cikgu kan pergi secepat itu, hahh? Ada pun lagi pemeriksaan matematik esok!" teriak Cikgu Papa sampai memuncratkan hujan lokal di wajah si Fang.

"Aa.. hehehe., iya.,"

Cikgu Papa menepuk jidat.

"Sungguh sempit akal kau., wahai.. anak mudaa.,"

"Hh.. Jadi., kenapa Cikgu teriak tadi kalau tak ada masalah?"

"Oh, itu.. hehehee… Cikgu ternampak anak kucing tersangkut atas pohon! Kasian wo…,"

 _Gubraakkk…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Makan rujak~**_

Fang mendengus ketus di sepanjang jalan. Tadi., setelah mendengar alasan _konyol_ dari sang guru kebenaran. Ia lansung memutuskan untuk segera menurunkan anak kucing yang menjadi awal(?) permasalahan. Dan pergi meninggalkan sang guru sebelum terjerumus kepada permasalahan konyol yang lebih dalam.. /ditimpuksendal.

"Huhh., aku haus~ lapar~ Adakah dari readers-san yang bersedia memberiku makan? Aku sungguh teraniaya di sini! Udah di culik ga' bilang-bilang(?), kaga' diberi makan lagi! Dasar Author sarap!" /au:Fang~janganumbaraibCorra!KanCorradahjanjibakalkasihdonatlobakmerah!

"Kapan?" (mukadatar) /au:nantikalodahpunyauang~wkwkwkwk… /digilesFangtastic.

Ok, back to story~

Saat sedang kehausan dan kelaparan tingkat akut /abaikan. Terlihatlah abang abang tukang rujak bersama dengan gerobaknya /au:jomblosih!Makanyacaripacarbiargakgerobakmuluygnemenin! /digetoktalenan.

"Wahh., ada yang jual rujak tuh! kalo jodoh emang kaga' kemana! (rujaknya!bukanabangnya-wkwkwk)" ujar Fang makin ngawur /efeklapar!bisangerubahorang. Ia pun segera menghampiri penjual rujak itu.

"Iya., mau beli apa dek?"

"Ya beli rujak, lah! Emang situ jual apaan? Pake nanya! Jual rujak-kan?" ujar Fang sewot.

"You don't say., maksudnya itu~ pesannya kayak gimana? Mau buah apa aja? Cabenya berapa? Pedes gak?" timpal si abang berusaha tenang /au:sabarbang~orangsabarmulutnyalebar /dilemparsemangka.

"Eh? Mana saya tau? Dicoba juga b'lom.." ujar Fang watados.

"Asdfghjklz..," si abang tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Kejutan~**_

Setelah kenyang makan rujak. Fang berbalik untuk pulang. Perutnya terasa melilit setelah menghabiskan satu porsi rujak buah /re:loh,kok?Padahalcuma1porsi_heran /au:emangrujaknya1porsi,tapicabenya20biji! O.o

"Duhh., gak tahan~"

Fang-pun langsung ngacir menuju toiletnya /fa:untungtadikelupaanngunci /au:apauntungnya?kaloadamalinggimana?_sewot /fa:gakbakal!manaadamalingnyuridirumahtuaT.T /au:ketawangakak.

.

 _Skip aja yah~ kagak enak nyeritain kegiatan Fang saat ini! Yg ada bikin mual /dilempargayung._

 _._

"Huhh., lega.."

 _Ting., tong… /re:katanyarumahtua,kokadabelnya-_- /au:sorry,lupa_cengengesan._

 _._

 _Tok., tok., tokk…_

"Fang., kamu di rumah gak? Fang..,"

'Eh, kayaknya suara Ying tuh! Oh, my beloved honey, bunny, sweety, mini(?) bin imut-imut~ kakanda datang~' /panjangamatyak-_-"

 _Kriieetttt…_

Pintu terbuka, Fang mengangkat dagunya dangan anggun(?) Eee., jantan maksudnya~

"Oh, Ying. Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu? Tenang aja, aku bakalan nyelesein masalah kamu. Atau~ kamu kangen ya sama aku? Bilang aja, gak usah malu lagi~"

Fang terus berceloteh dengan punggung yang menyender di tembok, lengan terlipat dan juga senyuman andalannya. Mengabaikan Ying yang menatapnya datar-_-

"Oy, Fang! Jangan ngawur lah! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, bukan mendengar ocehanmu! Cepat tutup mata kamu dengan kain ini dan masuk ke mobil!" ujar Ying galak. Sikap staycool Fang runtuh seketika. Si doi hanya mampu mengangguk sambil menuruti perkataan Ying.

 _Skip…_

"Kita mau kemana, sih!"

"Ke rumahku _.,"_ jawab Ying sambil tersenyum misterius_ walau Fang tak bisa melihatnya.

Fang langsung kicep. Hatinya berdebar-debar, membayangkan hal apa yang akan Ying 'lakukan' padanya /janganngerez! /ditimpukbaskom.

Tapi, rasa 'itu' datang lagi. Perutnya terasa melilit, hendak mengeluarkan _gas beracun_ yang mengendap di tubuhnya /re:bilangajakentut!

Fang berusaha menahannya. Setidaknya, ia tak ingin efek cool-nya runtuh gegara 'buang angin sembarangan'.

 _Ckiittt…_

Ban mobil berdecit. Terdengar pintu mobil yang terbuka lalu tertutup dengan keras.

"Ayo, turun.," ujar Ying lembut. Jujur., Fang merasa aneh sekarang.

'Seharusnya kan cwo' yang ngebukain pintu buat cwe'nya! Lah, ini? Apa gak kebalik?' batinnya miris. Namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Ying.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Ying mengamit lengan Fang menuju ke dalam. Sesekali memperingatkan untuk hati-hati bila ada haluan.

 _._

 _._

 _Heninggg…_

Itulah keadaan rumah Ying. Dan Fang baru ingat bahwa nenek Ying tengah pergi ke Cina untuk mengunjungi beberapa kerabatnya /au:jangantanya! /re:-_-'

"Ok! Kamu duduk di sini dulu, yah? Aku mau ambil minum.," ujar Ying.

"Oh., ok.." jawab Fang, tentunya dengan mata yang masih tertutup kain.

Fang merasa bersyukur ketika Ying pergi, kerna ia sudah tak tahan menyimpan 'harta bertuahnya' yang sudah memberontak hendak keluar. Dan., akhirnya...

 _Bruutttt.. tuttt.. tuuuttttttt…_

' _Huh., lega..'_

Tak lama setelah itu, Ying datang membawa nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk.

"Ini., diminum~" Ying menyodorkan gelas tepat di telapak tangan Fang.

"Oh, terimakasih Ying!"

Saat meminum jus, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa melilit lagi. Tak tahan, Fang segera mencari akal untuk menghindarkan Ying memergoki aktifitas 'sakralnya'. Dan.. _ting!_ Sebuah ide berkelebat di kepalanya.

"Emm., Ying~ jus ini kurang manis.,"

"Ehh? Benarkah? Ok, aku tambah gula dulu ya.," -pergi ke dapur.

Brouuttt… tutt.. tutt.. pretttt…. /authorjijiksaatnulisini-_-"

 _Tap.. tap.. tap…_

"Ini, Fang! Silahkan di minum.,"

"I-iya.,"

Fang meminum jus itu. Manis.. Tetapi, perutnya masih terasa melilit. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Fang menyuruh Ying untuk kembali menambahkan gula!

 _Preettt.. prett.. psssttttt…_

' _Huhh., sekarang baru lega~'_ batinya absurd sambil cengengesan gaje. Dan kini, baru ia sadari bahwa aroma 'gas'nya terlalu _menyengat_ untuk sekadar dikatakan bau /au:jaganbayanginkalogakkuat-_-"

"Ok! Sekarang aku pastiin bakalan _manis!"_ ujar Ying gemas.

Fang meminum dengan perasaan was-was. Dan., benar saja dugaanya! Manisnya overdosis cuy! Rasanya Fang bakalan tahan minum kopi pahit satu galon setelah ini!

"Gimana? Manis kan?"

"I-iya, manis.," _'banget!'_

"Emm., Ying. Kapan kain ini boleh dilepas?"

"Oh,iya! Sekarang juga boleh!" ujar Ying semangat.

Fangpun segera membuka penutup matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Ying yang berteriak, _"Kejutan!"_ Dan pemandangan setelahnya sungguh terasa menyeramkan! Yaitu…,

.

.

 _Jeng.. jeng.. jeng…_

 _._

 _._

Kesemua geng super hero dan seluruh teman sekelasnya, termasuk Ochobot. Memandangnya dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan dingin. Fang melirik Boboiboy yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya (dengan posisi badan seakan menjauhinya).

"Aa.. hehehe.. Se-sejak kapan kalian ada di situ?" tanyanya canggung. Dan semua (-Ying) menjawab dengan kompak!

"Sejak kentuttan pertama!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin~_

 _._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Wkwkwkwkk., ini drabble kedua yang Corra buat! Fic ini Corra didedikasikan untuk ultah Fang., HBD Fang~ /tereakdepansalon(?). Walau agak telat, sih ;")**_

 _ **Mungkin agak gaje ya, apalagi humornya garing banget! Tapi., mudah-mudahan menghibur deh /amien..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Btw, buat drabble smile cuma oneshoot /inijuga,sih. Corra ucapkan special tanks buat;**_

 _ **TsabitaDm, Horan Cyclone, EruCute03, Yoshie. Augestya, Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti, Weird Lady, Willy0610, coklatkeju, Hanna Yoora, dan kepada yang telah memfav n fol story maupun author!**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak atas dukunganya dan Corra minta maaf kerna kaga' bisa balas atu-atu...**_

 _ **Dan untuk beberapa pertanyaan:**_

 _ *** Corra ga' bisa nerusin fic Smile kerna idenya udah mentok(?)**_

 _ *** Dan., hehehe.. Sebenernya sih, Corra ga' sengaja bikin endingnya kaya' gitu. Tapi., setelah buat drabble yg *Nonton(?) Keinget deh ama tuh iklan! Jadi ya., gitu deh! Hehehee…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ok, see you next time guys~**_

 _ **Krisar selalu diterima..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So,**_

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW?**_


End file.
